


Hi there, YouTube!

by froggydarren



Series: YouTuber Dylan [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - no Teen Wolf, M/M, YouTuber Dylan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/froggydarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of heading for a career in acting, Dylan becomes a YouTube star (well, the number of subscriptions on his channel says so, he vehemently disagrees) with a less than subtle crush on one Tyler Hoechlin, a newcomer on the indie movie scene. With Dylan’s popularity resulting in invitations to run interviews on red carpets, he knows it’s only a matter of time before he runs into Tyler. What he’s <i>not</i> expecting is meddling friends (really, he should’ve known) and how the actual meeting plays out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi there, YouTube!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siny/gifts).



> A/N: This is a (very belated, so sorry) birthday present for [sinyhale](http://sinyhale.tumblr.com), who poked at a plot bunny and fic happened. _Happy birthday, hon!_  
>  Warning: I have exactly zero knowledge of YouTubers and how things work there, so please consider about everything regarding the community creative license on my part. Apologies for any and all inaccuracies.  
> This fic also has pretty, thanks to [aredblush](http://aredblush.tumblr.com). Click [HERE](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/post/126518793259) for her adorable art <3

"Hi there YouTube, Dylan signing on again!"

He's done fiddling with the camera, the new one that he just got that morning, but he's still not all that happy with the settings. The only reason he got it was because the subscriptions on his channel were getting higher, and he figured that he owes the viewers better quality than the inbuilt one he's been using until now.

"So, anyway, straight to the point… or not so straight, maybe," he winks at the camera as he says the words.

There have been rumors, and not only a few, about his sexuality, and he figures it's time to address them on camera. It's not going to be a surprise to his family -- at least his sister is watching all his videos, but she already knows, and so do his parents -- but it's still a little daunting to be so open to virtual strangers.

"For those of you who didn't know, there have been whispers about me," he says into the camera, untypically serious compared to his usual silliness. "So without further ado…" Dylan pauses, not for dramatic effect, and he figures he'll just edit that part out later, "I'm _not_ straight."

Once the words are out, his thoughts fall out faster than he intended them to. He explains that while he knows that he's not only into girls, he also doesn't want to put a specific label on himself, though the closest thing he comes to is bisexual.

"I mean, seriously, there is so much beauty in the female and the male form, but then there are non-binary genders out there and who knows which of them do it for me? It wouldn't be fair to discount something because I haven't experienced it, right?"

It's been a battle in his mind, trying to put himself into a box that would fit and not finding one that he'd feel comfortable with. What he does know is that there are certain people who most definitely do it for him.

"On a slightly different note, labels aside," he grins as he tugs a print-out from the pile on his desk, "there are some individuals that have definitely helped with finding out the curves of my sexuality. I mean, _look_ at him, gentlemen, wouldn’t you question your preference for this face?"

The photo he turns to the camera is one of his favorites. It's not a photoshoot one, though he could've easily chosen a posed one, but one from a red carpet appearance. There aren't enough of those, unfortunately, so he treasures this one all the more.

"Seriously," he says with extra emphasis and a goofy smile.

"Now, before you ask me," he throws the camera a pretend glare, "who this is, I will try to tell you. This, ladies and gentlemen and whoever else might be watching, is Tyler Hoechlin. Who he is, you ask? Only one of the most talented people out there right now, though by his credits so far, Hollywood doesn't seem to realize it. They will though, they will," Dylan finishes the thought.

"Anyway, not only is he an amazing actor, he's also… you see it, right? He's _hot_. With a capital H. Maybe his initials actually stand for Totally Handsome."

Dylan sighs, and turns the photo to look at it, knowing well how it will look on camera. But unlike his private moments of searching online for information about Tyler, this time he plays up the dreamy sigh, the enamored look. Not too much, though, because he doesn't want to ruin the serious topic of the video.

"Now, you've seen _my_ crush, so this is me inviting you to share yours in the comments," he winks into the camera, "which you all know I do read a lot. Or share your stories about coming out, about finding out what floats your boat, about who shows up in your dreams."

He talks for another while, rambles on about labels and how he came to the conclusion that he doesn't fit a specific one. Once he's done, he takes a break before he pulls up the file and starts editing it, adding links to resources he's mentioned that helped him. When the time comes to post it, he does so with a little bit of hesitation, but eventually publishes the video and closes his laptop before the first views and comments start pouring in.

-=-=-=-

It's that video that does it. Dylan doesn't know if it's the coming out part, or if that video broke some sort of a dam, but his subscriber and views numbers shot through the roof after he published it. Sure, it came with its expected amount of assholes and hate that he had to block, but overall there has been a response more positive than he ever allowed himself to hope for.

Dylan loves that part of his newfound fame -- or whatever his sudden popularity is -- the part that allows him to speak up for those who can't or don't want to do it themselves. He talks _a lot_ about equality, against bullying, and as a result he gets invited to convention panels and TV shows he's only ever seen from the audience side before. That's where he meets new people who quickly become friends, including some whom he's admired from afar before.

"Bro!" Posey yells as he runs across the room that Dylan's been ushered to before the panel he'll be doing this time. "Yo, I didn't know you were going to be here today!"

"Yeah, last minute change in the panel," Dylan says with a shrug that's not relaxed enough to hide how nervous he is. "They had a free spot, and I was already here for tomorrow's event, so they called me in."

"Cool! Is it the YouTubers one?" Posey asks, and Dylan nods in response. "I'm modding that one, actually," Posey says, and his face lights up, "Dude, this will be awesome!"

Posey -- Tyler, though no one calls him by his first name in what became a little circle of friends -- is one of the closest friends Dylan has now. They met when Dylan was a guest on Posey's channel where he runs a not moderated and uncensored talk show. It took about five minutes for them to bond, and the rest was history. They don't get to hang out as much as they'd want to, but they basically became brothers the moment they met, and have done several videos together since then.

Dylan breathes out and manages to relax a little. Having Posey on the panel will definitely make things easier, and he knows the mood will be more casual than he was afraid it would be. The spotlight has been on YouTubers for a while now, and somehow he found himself in the group of several low-key favorites. He's not up in the big leagues with those that have sponsorship deals and other non-YouTube projects gaining popularity, but it seems like his channel is enough to get him _fans_.

"So, tomorrow is the big day?" Posey asks, and Dylan cringes a little.

It's the first time he has been invited to more than a YouTube exclusive panel or event. He is supposed to do red carpet interviews for a movie premiere that will later be edited and published on his own channel along with the teen magazine that commissioned him.

"Yeah, unless they realize what a klutz and goof I am," Dylan shrugs in response. "I mean, those things are serious business, I still don't get why they asked me."

"Because you're _funny_ , man," Posey laughs. "And hey, your viewership speaks for itself. You're gonna be awesome!"

A little of Posey's enthusiasm rubs off on Dylan through the afternoon -- they stick together before, during, and after the panel -- and by the time they're heading to their rooms, Dylan is less apprehensive about the red carpet gig.

Of course, the nerves kick in when he's getting ready -- Holland, whose side-job fashion channel that she runs with Colton is the reason they met, has basically just sent him clothes to wear -- and by the time he's down at the red carpet, he's fighting the urge to run away. He's used to cameras, sure, but it's more than a little different to film himself goofing off in his own house than to have a professional camera crew next to him.

There's no specific warning before the first people get there, and Dylan is right at the beginning of the press line. Posey, Holland, Colton, and some others from their circle of friends pass by and stop for a question or two, and he knows he'll eventually see Crystal and Dan, because they're _in_ the movie that's premiering.  By the time the red carpet is buzzing and crowded with people, Dylan is in his element, shooting questions and laughing with the celebrities who stop by.

"Wait, no, I want to…"

He hears the voice and almost freezes mid-sentence at the familiarity of it. He's just talking to Daniel, so the tone is light and friendly, though it's finally someone whom he can ask about the actual movie instead of just general "so how's the event going" randomness. But he wasn't expecting to see that one face he can now see approaching.

"Thanks, Dan, can't wait to see the whole thing later," Dylan says a moment later, trying to sound composed, even as he sees Dan chuckling.

 _Of course he noticed_ , Dylan thinks, frowning at Daniel's retreating back.

Crystal is supposed to be next in line, and Dylan was ready for the easy banter that they've developed over time, so when she smiles and steps back, he's completely off his game.

"Hey man, I had to stop by!"

 _Of all the people in the world, of all the celebrities_ , Dylan thinks as he tries to blink himself into the present. Because the person that snuck in to talk to him is none other than Tyler Hoechlin, and Dylan knows he's blushing more than ever.

It's been a long-running thing on Dylan's channel, ever since the video in which he came out as bi, that Hoechlin is someone he has a massive crush on. He's done several videos since where Tyler was mentioned, including one that was -- after he had several people questioning whether Tyler was as amazing as Dylan said -- basically a rundown of Hoechlin's career up to date, and Dylan is shuddering as the gushing springs to his mind.

"H-hey Tyler," Dylan finally, after a pause that's bordering on awkward, manages to say. "Didn't expect you to be here today," he adds, glancing down on the list of announced guests that he has on a sheet by his feet.

"Oh, I'm here as Crystal's plus one," Tyler explains, and Dylan glances to her just in time to see her nodding. "I wasn't going to do the interview line, but she insisted, and now I know why," Tyler keeps talking, while Dylan is still trying to get his brain back online.

"Oh?"

He almost slaps himself when he realizes just how unprofessional he's probably looking right then, unable to improvise even though he's well aware that the camera next to him is still running.

"Yeah, I was trying to figure out a way to meet you, and then she offered to let me tag along because she had an extra pass," Tyler says, his face beaming with a smile. "I _love_ your channel, it's seriously awesome!"

And that's it, Dylan's jaw drops, and he can feel his cheeks burning. It feels like he's suddenly out of his body, and he thinks he can hear the sound of Crystal's laughter, though it sounds miles away. Tyler is still _right there_ ; smiling like he didn't just drop a bomb with his words, and Dylan can't breathe properly.

"Oh _God_ ," he mumbles eventually, when his brain starts recovering from the shock, "seriously?"

He tries to remember how much of his fanboying over Hoechlin has made it into his regular videos, thinks of the one where he admitted that Hoechlin was the reason for his own sexual awakening, and then his mind almost short-circuits again when he realizes that he planned and never got around  to taking down the "Tyler Hoechlin for an Oscar" video, and _has Tyler SEEN that?_

"Anyway, it's great that I got to meet you," Tyler says and holds out a hand to Dylan, who almost drops the microphone, "You'll be at the screening, right?"

"I, yeah… yes I will be," Dylan blurts and somehow manages to move to shake Tyler's hand.

"I'll see you then," Tyler says, his eyes glinting behind the thick black glasses -- Dylan tries to tell himself that it's just a trick of the light when it seems like Tyler _winks_ at him.

Still in a daze, he watches as Tyler turns to a still giggling Crystal and apologizes for stealing her spot. When she moves to the marked spot so Dylan can interview her, he snaps back into professional mode, though he can still feel his hands shaking.

"You didn't tell me you _know_ him," he hisses at her once the round of questions is over, before she can walk away.

"Oh we've met at auditions a while ago," Crystal tells him.

"You planned this," Dylan says, his tone a mixture of betrayal and resignation, because there's nothing he can do now about his humiliation.

The cameraman tells him then that they're going to pack up -- Crystal was one of the last people on the red carpet -- and meet with him after the screening for editing. Dylan nods absent-mindedly, and hands over the microphone, but he doesn't take his eyes off of Crystal's face.

"No, actually, he asked," Crystal says, still chuckling. "He knew you were going to be in the press line before _you_ told me."

Dylan is lost for words again; his brain still trying to get past the thought that Tyler watched his channel and knew about Dylan's crush. He doesn't dare trying to figure out how it was even possible for Tyler to know about the press line, because he let every one of his friends know right after he got the confirmation from his agent.

"Come on, don't you want to meet him properly?" Crystal asks and tugs on Dylan's sleeve.

"I don't know, _do I?_ " Dylan asks.

He doesn't even have time to question just how squeaky his voice sounded, because Crystal turns to her press person and the next thing Dylan knows is that he's being led towards the cinema where the screening is taking place, while Crystal goes back to finishing her other interviews.

From the moment he leaves Crystal on the red carpet it's a blur in his mind until he's sitting down where he's been instructed to by her assistant. He has his eyes focused on his feet, because he's still trying to _not_ look at anyone else -- his brain is helpfully supplying a rerun of his encounter with Tyler, combined with flashbacks from Dylan's videos.

He's getting up the nerve to look up, because he wants to keep an eye out for Crystal, but then he gets startled by a hand on his shoulder.

 _Tyler_ , Dylan's brain focuses on when he lifts his gaze from the floor.

"Hey, so," Tyler starts saying, a little less enthusiastic than he was on the red carpet, and Dylan catches the hint of a blush on Tyler's face, "I've been informed that I caught you a little off guard earlier, so I wanted to apologize."

"I… yeah, thanks?"

Dylan knows he's looking like he's lost all his vocabulary all of a sudden, but he doesn't know what to say, his mind blank from the earlier surprise and Tyler's presence.

"I just," and now Tyler is definitely the one who's flustered, "I'm a fan of your videos, and…"

"You're _what_?"

Dylan almost chokes on the laugh that's a result of his utter disbelief and embarrassment.

"I mean, even before you did the coming out one," Tyler says, his voice a little steadier. "You did a bunch of baseball ones, and my friend told me about them, because you mentioned him."

"In the baseball ones? Dude, do you have friends who are _Mets_?"

"Yeah, I used to play," Tyler says, and chuckles. "As you most likely know."

Dylan feels his face heat up again, because it was one of the things he bemoaned in a video once -- he knows all too well about Tyler's injury that ended his baseball career and turned him to acting. He's still recovering when Tyler clears his throat and pulls something out of his pocket.

"So, anyway, I was wondering," he says and hands a small card to Dylan. "I hope it's not too forward, but, could we hang out someday?"

It's the shock of everything that led up to this moment that somehow makes Dylan surprisingly lucid and the words return to his brain.

"I don't think, after you've seen my channel, _you_ can be too forward," he says, and he takes the card, flipping it over in his fingers.

Tyler shrugs, but he doesn't say anything at first, his eyes glued to Dylan's hand. It's a business card, that much was obvious to Dylan immediately, but there's also handwriting on the back of it in green Sharpie.   _TH - Totally Hopeless_ is scribbled under a phone number different than the one on the front, and it hits Dylan that it's Tyler's personal cell number.

He looks up from the card and raises a questioning eyebrow at Tyler.

"You were wondering what my initials stand for," Tyler says, and Dylan's jaw drops again.

"Sit down, Hoechlin, the screening is starting," Crystal's voice brings them both back to reality. "That's your seat there anyway," she adds, pointing to the seat next to Dylan as she slides into the one on his other side.

Dylan remembers nothing about the film, much to the amusement of Crystal who asks him about it afterwards. The feeling of Tyler's elbow against his own on the armrest between them is, however, imprinted in his brain.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [on tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/post/126518057614)  
> 


End file.
